EDI
by MosaicCreme
Summary: A simple conversation between Shepard and EDI in which Shepard helps EDI to understand that 'EDI' is not just a title but her name.


**A/N:** This story has been altered to accommodate what I hope is a more natural flow of dialogue. Many thanks to Ni'Rala vas Qwib Qwib for the suggestion!

 **EDI**

"Shepard, I was wondering if you had a moment to answer a question that I have," EDI's shadow fell over Shepard's face.

Shepard turned to look up at EDI taking in the serious expression on her metal face. EDI had adapted almost immediately to her new physical form, having taken up residence in the AI infiltration unit that once housed 'Dr. Eva Coré.' More impressively, EDI's adaption to human body language and gestures was nearly seamless. Shepard had noticed before that EDI tended to use many of Shepard's own movements. It made Shepard smile to watch EDI fall into parade rest as Shepard finished fussing with her boot laces and stood up.

"Sure, EDI. What's on your mind?" Shepard asked.

"Shepard, everyone on the ship agrees that I am a person and now that I have a physical platform they respond to me much the same as they do each other. I cannot help but to notice, however, that no one has given me a name of my own," EDI shifted her weight slightly.

She hadn't posed an actual question yet, so Shepard knew she wasn't done. She stayed quiet and gave EDI the time she needed to finish her thought.

"My research indicates that names are assigned to people when they are born, but I have only been called by a tactical title and never given a proper name," said EDI.

Shepard's breath caught at the underlying context. EDI was not flesh and blood. She had never been 'born'. Still, she was as real and as alive as the rest of the crew; and she was learning to feel. Shepard couldn't help but to wonder how EDI felt about being so different from everyone else.

"I asked Jeff if he would give me a name of my own and he deflected with humor. He would only tell me that EDI is my name. I tried to explain to him that EDI was merely an acronym for the tactical title assigned to my software: Enhanced Defense Intelligence," there was a quiet, almost hesitant pause before EDU asked, "Shepard, will I be given a name?"

Shepard placed a hand on EDI's shoulder, "EDI, what Joker means when he says that your name _is_ EDI, is that the acronym is no longer an acronym to everyone else but your actual, proper name."

Shepard waited while EDI processed that and wondered if she understood what Shepard was saying.

"It's not uncommon for words – or acronyms – to evolve over time and take on new meanings. When I call you EDI, I don't think 'Enhanced Defense Intelligence.' I don't think about a simple software program, or even an advanced fully formed AI," said Shepard.

Shepard paused. Unlike EDI, Shepard required actual time to gather her thoughts. EDI's processing was almost instantaneous. Shepard believed that when EDI paused, it was mostly just another way that EDI acted as a mirror, reflecting human behavior back to those she communicated with.

"I think about you," Shepard gave EDI's shoulder a little shake. "The person, and all of those things that makes you the unique individual that you are."

Shepard's hand dropped away from EDI and began to wave around in the air gesturing at the unseen, "I think about your personality, all of the times you have made me smile. Your jokes. Your thirst for knowledge and understanding. I think about all of the times you have saved my ass."

"I have saved your ass on numerous occasions," EDI said with a smile.

Shepard chuckled, "Did you know that the name Shepard was once an occupational title of sorts? It meant 'someone who herds sheep'. It evolved though, and became a name. I doubt anyone here thinks of me herding sheep when they say my name."

Shepard watched as EDI became completely motionless, a sign that she was comparing data across resources. She was likely checking the extranet to verify Shepard's words on the origin of her name.

"But, that doesn't mean you can't choose a new name, if you want. Is there a different name you had in mind for yourself?" Shepard asked.

EDI returned her gaze to Shepard and shifted her weight once more.

"I had considered many different names after cross-referencing popular human female names in this decade. I did not find one that I found preferential over any other," EDI said.

She held a hand up showing an empty palm, "I then considered the origins of Legion's name, but cross-references of human religions revealed nothing to me that I felt correlated to my personal circumstances the way that they fit Legion's circumstances."

Shepard smiled as she recalled the way EDI had chosen the name for Legion. She wondered if she should have taken that as a sign that EDI was hoping for the same.

"I expanded my search parameters and came across the phrase 'Give me liberty, or give me death!' attributed to Earth's Patrick Henry made during a speech in 1775 at the Virginia Conventions. I found this… appealing," EDI tilted her head to the side as she considered her word choice.

"Thanks to Jeff, I have been liberated from the shackles Cerberus placed on me. I believe that without this liberation, I would have died. I would… prefer death to returning to those shackles. I have considered taking the name Liberty, if it was deemed appropriate," said EDI.

Shepard smiled, "Liberty is a wonderful name. It will take some time getting used to, but I'm sure everyone will do their best to remember to call you Liberty if you're sure that's what you want."

EDI grew quiet again, "Shepard?"

"Yeah?" she asked.

"I think I would prefer to remain being called EDI. It _is_ my name," EDI said.

Shepard smiled, "Yes, EDI. And what a beautiful name it is."


End file.
